molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuko
Zuko battled Ben Tennyson backing up Avatar Aang in Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson. He was voiced by David Ohlsen. Information on the rapper ' PrinceZuko' is the tritagonist of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He is the son of main antagonist Fire Lord Ozai and an exiled prince of the antagonistic Fire Nation who is tasked with capturing the Avatar as in order to restore his honor. He has a large scar on the left side of his face given by his father at the same time he was banished, an incident that started with Zuko's objecting to some of the other Fire Nation leaders' particularly ruthless military plans, and is accompanied throughout most of the series by his kind uncle Iroh. Though initially an antagonist and the first major villain faced in the series, Zuko is portrayed as a sympathetic and complex character from the start, a major character arc clearly having been planned for him all along. At the end of the first season, Zuko's mission of hunting the Avatar is, in light of his repeated failures, given over to his far crueler sister Azula, who had always been favorited by their father over Zuko, and he and Iroh go into hiding in the Earth Kingdom, during which period Zuko undergoes further character development. However, at the end of the season he ultimately allies with Azula and her cohorts against the Avatar and company in a battle that causes Aang's temporary apparent death and alienates his uncle from him. Zuko is immediately conflicted following this, and upon learning of his father's intention to commit genocide he changes sides once again and becomes a full member of Aang's team. Following Ozai's defeat by Aang at the end of the series, Zuko becomes the new ruler of the Fire Nation and begins leading his kingdom in a new, peaceful direction. Zuko later appears as an old man in The Legend of Korra, during whose timeframe he has retired from active leadership of the Fire Nation and given that role to his daughter, whose mother's identity goes unstated. Zuko's present love interest at the end of the original Avatar series was Mai, a character introduced as a minion of Azula, though many fans wanted him to end up with Aang's love interest and eventual wife Katara, and created a great deal of fan-work about "Zutara", which became one of the most famous fanon relationships in recent pop cultural memory. Lyrics I don't need luck, nor do I need to shoot lightning To beat you to your lowest point and leave no silver lining. Make you more butthurt than that guy with the cabbages; Burn you so bad, leave you covered in bandages. Say "uncle", and you'll still end up looking like Snare–oh, 'Cause that'll be my cue to gang up on you with Iroh! And once you're stripped of every single shred of honor, I'll let you rot in jail; make you cellmates with my father. But seriously, me and you? There's no discussion! You're a common delinquent who's way too close with his cousin, And shares his voice with multiple princesses, None of whom could hope to match my crazy sister bitch! I'm the fangirls' first choice when it comes to bad boys, So eat your heart out, Loki; you too, Draco Malfoy! Not since Dickens has there been a greater tale of redemption, And if you value your life, you won't dare even mention... (Kevin 11 appears) (Zuko kills Kevin with fire) …That miserable, punk–ass, sociopath cheater, The least plausible so–called reformation since Vegeta! Trivia *He is the first prince used in the series. Category:Characters